The present invention relates to environmentally safe fungicidal compositions. More particularly, the invention relates to fungicidal compositions for protecting wood and wood products.
Freshly cut lumber is readily colonized by a range of fungi and other wood putrefying organisms. These fungi may have the appearance of molds which grow on the surface of the wood and cause discoloration of the wood. The fungi may also colonize and stain the sapwood portion of the lumber. Some fungi and other organisms may also invade and cause rotting of the lumber. The presence of such fungi and other wood putrefying organisms greatly reduces the commercial value of the lumber, and unless the lumber is treated to prevent fungal growth, such growth will occur.
Many formulations for killing fungi and controlling their growth on wood are well known. Among the more effective fungicides are sodium pentachlorophenate (NaPCP) and sodium tetrachlorophenate (NaTCP), both of which are relatively inexpensive. Although these compounds have been widely used in the past, they have several drawbacks in that they are highly toxic to humans and animals and may be environmentally hazardous. As a result, their use has been prohibited in many countries.
Alternative fungicidal compositions include an active ingredient consisting of known fungicidal agents, such as N-cyclohexyl-N-methoxy-2, 5-dimethyl-3-furanecarboxamide; tris-(N-cyclohexyl diazeniumdioxy)-aluminum; N,N-dimethyl-N'-phenyl-(N'-fluorodichloro methylthio)-sulphamide; N-cyclohexyl diazeniumdioxy-potassium; bis(dimethylthio carbamoyl) disulfide; tributyl-tin-fumarate; tributyl-tin oxide; and tributyl-tin-phthalate. These active ingredients are combined with a wetting agent such as sodium 1,4-bis-(2-ethylhexyl)-sulfosuccinate. This mixture may be combined with a liquid carrier such as kerosene, xylene, methyl naphthalene, dimethyl formamide, and dimethyl sulfoxide and then applied to wood to protect it against fungi and putrefying microorganisms. Such compositions are disclosed in Japanese patent application no. 63-48,202 and Japanese patent application no. 63-41,405. Although such formulations may be effective as fungicides, the active ingredient of the composition may pose unnecessary risks to users, humans, and other animals, as well as to the environment.
Accordingly, it would be desirable to provide an effective anti-fungal composition which is virtually harmless to humans and animals and which poses virtually no threat to the environment. It is thus an object of the present invention to provide such an environmentally safe anti-fungal composition. Another object is to provide an anti-fungal composition which may be effectively applied to wood and lumber products to control and prevent the growth of wood staining and decomposing organisms. Other objects of the invention will be apparent to those having ordinary skill in the art upon reading the present disclosure.
As used herein the terms "fungicide" and "anti-fungal composition" are used interchangably to denote a composition which kills wood-staining and decomposing organisms and/or prevents their growth on wood and lumber. In addition, the word "pesticide" may be used in a generic sense to include insecticides, fungicides, miticides and herbicides.